Overtime Mode/Collecting Items
Isabela tells Frank that he is infected and will start to become a zombie soon. Isabela comes up with an idea to retard the zombification process. All she needs are a few specific items and Queens. There are only 24 hours left before the zombification process is complete. In order to slow the process Frank needs to gather eight items for Isabela and bring them back to her at Carlito's Hideout. Refer to the Map and plot a course through the mall, starting with the closest item, the First Aid Kit. tip Isabela saves Frank cutscene Dead_rising_overtime_mode_first_cutscene_(2).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_first_cutscene_(3).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_first_cutscene_(4).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_first_cutscene_(5).png Isabela suggests a cure cutscene Dead_rising_overtime_mode_first_cutscene_(6).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_first_cutscene_(7).png|"It wasn't easy getting you back here by myself, you know." Dead_rising_overtime_mode_first_cutscene.png|"What if there was some way to impede the infection?" Dead_rising_overtime_mode_first_cutscene_(9).png|"The time between infection and zombification differs greatly from person to person" Dead_rising_overtime_mode_first_cutscene_(10).png Stock up When Frank leaves Carlito's Hideout stock up with weapons first. N126, the empty store with the entrance to Carlito's hideout has a lead pipe. Across the way in N126, the empty store with the secondary entrance to the hideout has a 2 x 4. Travel to the Huntin' Shack and supply Frank with shotguns and Sniper Rifles for the helicopter drone. It is important to point out that the Special Forces soldiers are especially difficult to kill with firearms. Helicopter drone cutscene thumb|300px|right|Overtime 2 -Helicopter Drone As Frank leaves to collect the 8 items, a cutscene begins. The special forces have equipped small remote controlled drones to patrol the halls of Willamette Parkview Mall searching for any sign of life. If one spots Frank, it will shot him with its attached machinegun as well as sound an alarm to bring the Special Forces. As Frank collects these items in the mall, it is best if Frank tries to avoid and try to remain unseen by the special forces. The Special Forces are tough and congregate in large numbers when Frank is spotted. If Frank has Special Forces on his tail, don't fight them out in the open. Instead, draw them into a tight space and mow them down as they bunch up.Mike, Dead Rising Walkthrough Intro, Visual Walkthroughs, (November 26, 2006). The Disembowel skill ( + and the same time) is particularly powerful and can instantly kill, it is more effective than all but the most powerful melee weapons. Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_drone_cutscene_(2).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_drone_cutscene_(3).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_drone_cutscene_(4).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_drone_cutscene_(5).png Maintenance hallway Collecting Items The order in which the game lists these 8 items is questionable. It has Frank moving all around the mall, jumping back and forth, and it doesn't seem to be in any order whatsoever.Paterson, J, Dead Rising: FAQ/Walkthrough by JPaterson, GameFAQs (October 8, 2006). Dead_rising_overtime_mode_ITEM_map.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_ITEM_list_3_left.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_ITEM_all_8.png First Aid Kit Magnifying Glass Cold Spray Blender Developing Solution |valign=top rowspan=4| |} Coffee Filters Camp Stove Perfume Bottle Isabela develops the suppressant cutscene :Frank paces as Isabela sets up her equipment Frank: So... this... drug that stops the parasite growth... Have you ever made it before? Or is it just a theory? Isabela: When I was working in the medical lab, my brother asked me to research a method of suppressing the parasite. Of course, back then, we didn't extract the hormones directly. We synthesized them in the lab. Frank: So, he was looking to protect himself from his own terrorist scheme. He wanted a way out, is that it? Isabela: I don't know... I know he didn't bring the drug with him here. I have no idea what he'd intended to use it for. You think I'm just making excuses, but Carlito kept things from me. :Frank kneels beside Isabela. Frank: Even if this, uh... Even if you do manage to make this drug, it won't completely cure me. Will it? Isabela: I'm afraid not... Isabela: When the effect wears off, the parasite will develop as it normally would, continuing the zombification process. Frank: Fat lotta good that does me... :Isabela turns to look at Frank Frank: Well... It's the only hope I've got now.}} Carlito's Zombie Time Bombs cutscene align=right } :Isabela stands in front of the equipment. Isabela: This is all I need as far as supplies are concerned. Now all we need are some queens. Frank: Yeah, uh... Listen... Just how long do you suppose your drug will prevent me from turning into a walking corpse? Isabela: During my research, I was never able to conduct proper clinical studies. Isabela: To a certain extent, the period of effectiveness depends on each patient's physiology. It could be a year... Maybe only a week... There's no way to tell for sure. Frank: Fantastic! So, I'll be a walking zombie time bomb. Isabela: A time bomb? Frank: What? :Isabela sits down at the laptop. Isabela: Once the drug's development was complete, Carlito poured his energy into starting an NPO dedicated to helping war orphans. We had 50 doses of the drug prepared. Not long after that... The NPO managed to find homes for a large group of children. Want to guess just how many? :Isabela shows Frank 50 names of people spread across the United States. Frank: Oh my god... Are you saying he infected these kids and then gave them your drug? That he made 50 little ticking time bombs? Isabela: I don't know... I just don't know! It is possible, though... Frank: Look at this... New York City... DC... LA... These kids are spread all over the country! If your theory is right... The entire country could be crawling with zombies by now! I don't know what's worse - that we don't know for sure or that we can't warn anyone about this! Isabela: Well, what we need to do right now is prepare the hormone and get you taken care of. Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising: Game Script by Berserker, GameFAQs, (January 5, 2009). }} Generator A cave under the clock tower cutscene If Frank avoided the clock tower crash as recommended, this cutscene should start when Frank picks up the generator. :Frank kicks back another zombie out of anger as it reaches for him. }} Finding and delivering the generator The generator can be found on the opposite side of the base of the clock tower, facing away from North Plaza. Grab it and then quickly return to Carlito's Hideout Dead_rising_overtime_mode_ITEM_generator_(2).png Collecting ten queens To finalize the suppressant, Isabela is going to need ten queens. Frank can give the queens he has already collected to Isabela immediately. The first thing that Frank will notice when leaving Carlito's Hideout is the zombies have conveniently returned. The best place to collect queens is down in the maintenance tunnels. Run to the maintenance tunnels door in Seon's Food & Stuff. There is a delivery truck right at the entrance. Drive slowly through the zombie horde, stopping near a zombie host. Keep an accurate count of how many Frank has given Isabela and how many are still needed. When Frank has collected the prerequisite ten Queens, return to Carlito's Hideout and give them to Isabela. Once she has the last one, she's able to create the suppressant and inject Frank. She also informs Frank that she has created a pheromone that can repel the zombies, although she's not sure if and how long it will work. The first Zombrex cutscene Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_shot.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_shot_(2).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_shot_(3).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_shot_(4).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_shot_(5).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_shot_(6).png Trivia :General overtime trivia belongs at: Overtime Mode#Trivia Images :General overtime images belongs at: Overtime Mode#Trivia Dead_rising_overtime_mode_ITEMS_required.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_ITEM_blender.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_ITEMS_in_carlitos_hideout.png Notes See also External links